With the popularization of mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and so on, in modern life, almost everyone holds a mobile phone. In order to ensure the security of the mobile phones, fingerprint recognition is generally adopted in existent mobile phones to unlock the screen to improve security. However, during the fingerprint recognition process, there is an operation process that the user needs to press the fingerprint recognition area of the mobile terminal with the fingerprint surface of his/her finger, but the operation process is difficult to achieve in many special situations (such as finger greasy, finger moist, finger peeling, and so on), resulting in a slow unlocking speed.